


Left Hand Man

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Sharing, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, alexander basically becomes their bitch, burr is a good bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Alexander, you’ve done a remarkable job recently. I greatly appreciate your work around the office, for me..”“Would you think of me greedy,” the low voice of his general broke through the silence, “if I wanted even more of you?”...“I would do anything for you, sir.”





	Left Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know left hand man is a terrible title and is probably done already I just want to be funny

Alexander paused before the door of his general, hand hovering shakingly. He always got nervous before he approached his boss. He tried his hardest to please him and make others proud of him and his work. Washington was an intimidating man to begin with. Alexander wracked his memory to see if he did anything recently to get himself in trouble with the other man. He couldn’t think of anything. Perhaps he was called for more work? Probably. He shouldn’t jump to conclusions. He gulped and knocked.

“Sir? You asked to see me,” Hamilton called out, voice trying to be steady.

“Ah, yes. Come in, please,” responded the voice from inside the office.

The small man made his way into the room, closing the door behind him and walking up to the desk of his president. He made eye-contact with the man behind the meeting, easing up. He smiled at his general.

Despite being his aide, they were good friends and had worked together for years now. He could remember their time in the war like it was yesterday. Of course, they were on two different social classes. Washington was the president now after all. Though, they were still close. Hamilton always cherished being able to be at the man’s side.

Washington returned a soft smile, leaning forward on his desk. That smile could calm Hamilton in his most frazzled fits. The smaller man felt his heart warm.

“I know you must be busy,” he started, “but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.”

“Sir,” Alexander cut in, nervousness creeping back as his concern showed on his face, “wh-whatever you heard, I’m sure it was Jefferson who started it!”

A classic phrase, using the Francophile as a scapegoat. It wasn’t exactly a lie. Jefferson loved to push Hamilton’s buttons to the point of endless arguments and spats that would make the older man sitting in front of him shake his head. Washington smirked up at him. It was like dealing with children.

“No, no..” He chuckled, looking down at his desk and twirling a pen. He needed to get to the point of this meeting. He couldn’t deny that he was hesitant bringing up this subject. “You’re not in trouble, son.”

Washington let out a small breath to ready himself. He knew that Alexander was a sensitive man. He’d have to be delicate about this. The smaller man was so unexpected that it was hard to infer how he’d react to anything. After all, he could very well run out of the office and resign after this. George stood up, walking to the side of his desk, leaning back against it to look down at him.

“This… is a more personal matter.” He dipped his head, watching him. Alexander looked up at him with his big, dark, curious eyes. It was fascinating to see how he took everything in, he was always so expressive. Washington felt his cheeks warm. “I’ll understand if you turn my words down.”

“Sir?” Alexander spoke quietly. He sensed that something was different about his boss. He knew that he idolized the older man, but his heart seemed to thump harder in his chest as though it sensed something in the air. He suddenly felt very hot. Was this room stuffy when he walked in?

“...” Washington was quiet for a moment, seeming to plan out his words in his head, looking off past the smaller man’s shoulder. “Alexander, you’ve done a remarkable job recently. I greatly appreciate your work around the office, for me..”

Alexander flushed at the praise, looking off with a flustered chuckle. “Why, sir, you flatter me!” He let out a little huff, “Of course, I would offer my best work to you.”

The taller man grinned. Hamilton was so humble. He couldn’t help the steps he took to stand before him, dangerously close. A hand, brought up to linger against his cheek, thumb barely brushing against his jaw. He could feel the small man catch and hold his breath, and he the same. Air seemed to stand still in this tense scene. His fingers were hot on Hamilton’s cheeks as he cupped his face gently, as if he’d break him.

Hamilton flinched at the warm touch, but did not dare move from his spot. They were too close, feeling the breath of the taller man against his burning skin. He felt lightheaded from holding his breath. His heart felt as if it’d leap out of his chest if he breathed.

“Would you think of me greedy,” the low voice of his general broke through the silence, “if I wanted even more of you?”

Silence responded. Washington’s hard eyes, intense and focused on Hamilton’s as the young man looked up at him, taking in his request. He almost wondered if he’d have to ask him to repeat himself. Did he hear him right?

Alexander’s mind worked fast at the words. His heart was almost deafening in his ears. He opened his mouth, to respond, hesitating. He had never been so speechless. What would he say? If he agreed, he’d be agreeing to a scandalous affair between the both of them. The president of America with an immigrant, with his assistant. Though, the sinful relationship was too enticing and all worries were thrown into the wind.

The small man closed his mouth, leaning into the palm against his cheek, his eyes softening as he looked up at the man. Before he could open his mouth again, Washington seemed to pull his hand back, drawing back.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to force you into anything..” he looked off, “I know the risks that a relationship like this would come with. I don’t want to push you-”

Hands, small and quick, grabbed the collar of the taller man, pulling him down into a hard kiss. Washington stumbled, grabbing onto the other’s shoulder so he wouldn’t trip as Hamilton’s mouth worked against his lips. Hamilton pulled back just as the other moved to kiss back, met with the needy dark eyes of his assistant looking up at him with passion.

“I would do anything for you, sir.” His voice was soft and strained, barely above a whisper. He was breathless, lips dark and red and burning red.

Washington felt desire well up into his chest as he could barely stop himself from gripping the smaller man’s shoulders tighter. Their position’s were switched, with Hamilton’s back now against the desk and pressing back against it as the general dominated his mouth with his own. With such a fast change, Alexander was left whimpering against the chest of his boss as he fought to kiss back.

A strangled moan left his throat as he felt himself being pressed even harder against the desk, being guided to lay down without a chance to break from the kiss to breath. His head felt heavy and dizzy as he was finally given the chance to recover. This was moving fast, too fast. Not that either was complaining.

To Hamilton, he saw his idol, his president, general, and friend above him with the most lustful look in his eyes. Crotches firmly pressed against each other and large hands pinning his shoulders down to the desk. To Washington, he saw his assistant, flustered and helpless, looking up at him with those delicious, needy eyes. He looked so small and delicate underneath him, hair falling loosely from where it was drawn back.

Washington could feel the legs on either side of his hips squeeze, feet digging into the small of his back to draw him in even closer. As their straining pants rubbed against each other, Hamilton threw back his head, arm coming up to cover his eyes in embarrassment as another moan bubbled out of his mouth loudly. Louder than he intended. George smirked at the arm draped across his face, grabbing his wrists to hold against the desk on either side of his face. Leaning in, he breathed against him.

“Shh… I want to see you, Alexander.”

Lips were pressed back against each other, causing Hamilton to jump in surprise. He whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as they kissed. Unlike their first, this was slower and deeper. The general’s tongue swiped his bottom lip, teeth catching and giving it a curt pull. Alexander gasped, mouth opening enough for the other to dive in. He eased in the other’s grip as the tongue pressed against his, exploring his mouth with deep desire.

Washington wasn’t surprised that Alexander was just as noisy as his usual. Noises bubbled from the smaller man as he tended to him. He sounded so needy and flustered that his pants were starting to become painfully tight. He had always hoped to hear him like this, these noises of desperation only for him and because of him. He pulled back to lean down, drawing his tongue up his neck, leaving kisses as he went.

This gave Hamilton another chance to breath, only for it to be caught in his throat as he felt the hands, previously abandoning his wrists, now firmly drawing down his clothed front. He felt too hot, suddenly.

“Sir… ah!” His whined was cut short as he felt the skin of his neck being pulled between teeth. Washington pulled, sucking on his pale flesh hard enough to leave it a dark, mottled red. Borderline painful, Washington continued, leaving marks along his collarbone and lower neck. His hands flew to the back of his general’s bare head and the other to the back of his collar, fingers digging in. The man in question pulled back to pride in his work, gazing down at his panting, flushed lover.

Hamilton was his now.

They had the same idea. Hamilton tugged at the general’s coat as the taller man unbuttoned his shirt. As Hamilton finished pulling off the other’s coat and tossed it to the ground, George succeeded in opening the younger man’s shirt enough to dip his hands in. Hamilton gasped, feeling the hot hands against his chest. He flushed and squirmed as he was felt up. He wasn’t exactly the most fit, he had some (ie. much) softness to him. He was embarrassed, but Washington let out a comforting purr that put him to ease.

Another longing kiss pressed between the two as Hamilton was handled. Every squeeze earned the general a beautiful noise, his hot, calloused fingers ghosting down his sides to his hips and back up to his chest. It was driving Hamilton insane. A pinch of his perking nipples brought his mind back and he remembered what he was doing. His shaking hands flew to the buttons on the other’s shirt, making his way to undress him as he was.

It was a frantic mess of grabbing, feeling, and grinding between the two men. Their clothes made their way to the floor aside from their painfully tight boxers. Washington grinded against the younger man who, in turn, grinded back just as eagerly. Hamilton was reduced to a mess at this point, hair long fallen out and spread behind him, cheeks flushed with a clouded look of lust in his eyes. Washington gazed down at him hungrily, in a state of mess just like he was, sweat rolling down his firm body. He hesitated in this moment, his eyes softening against Alexander’s.

“Are you sure about this, son?” He spoke softly, though his voice was hard. “You can tell me now..”

Hamilton chuckled, a reaction that the general was not expecting. He wiggled his hips against the other’s, lifting his crotch up just enough to rub against the general’s bulge tantalizingly. “I think we’ve gone beyond that point…” He responded. He knew he was terrible at being sexy, but he’d hope that the other would understand his meaning.

Washington smirked, grinding his erection down on the other hard, drawing out a low moan between the both of them. “You are such a vixen.” His hand went to dip under Hamilton’s waistband, tugging at it. The younger’s breath caught as he felt them being pulled off of him.

A wave of new embarrassment rolled over him as the cold air of the room hit his proudly standing erection. There was nothing to be shy of. Alexander stood at an average length and size. Though, the intimacy of his most private area being shown to his superior was enough to make his cheeks burn and his eyes to turn away bashfully. Washington let out a breath as he saw him, his hand gently gripping him. Alexander gasped and bit his knuckle to hush himself. Washington almost purred as he brushed a thumb against the head of his cock, giving him a few strokes and watching the other’s delicious reaction.

His hand traveled even lower, fingers prodding at his entrance. This caused Hamilton to hold his breath, more out of excitement than anything. Of course, Washington wasn’t about to do anything yet, but he teased the younger man with a few nudges against his tight ring of muscle, causing him to shiver. Washington retracted his hand, leaning over Hamilton to the back of his desk to open a drawer. He lifted off of the man with a bottle now in his hand, popping the cap and pouring a generous amount into his hand. The fingers returned, meeting Alexander with something cold and wet that made him jump with a squeak.

“C-Cold…” he grumbled, instantly being hushed as the fingers began their prodding yet again. George watched him as he began to press his first finger against his now slicked ass. Being encouraged by the smaller man’s response, he continued to push in his index finger, reaching to his last knuckle before he stopped. He waited to make sure that he could handle it before he arched his finger, moving slightly. This made Hamilton gasp and arch his back. “H-Hah… that…” Washington thrusted his finger, earning another breathy gasp, “O-Oh!”

It wasn’t like he did this often, or rather, at all. Sure, he explored himself plenty. Though, he had never been lucky to have another man’s touch, let alone Washington’s. He was overcome with pride at this thought, letting his head roll back as the finger inside him continued to explore him. “S-Sir.. It feels so good,” he breathed, looking up at the man with adoration, “I-I’m so honored to be able to have this with you,” Another finger joined in, the sudden pain mixed with pleasure making him moan. He began to ramble on. “Ah.. I-I’m yours to serve..” He was cut off by another finger now, shaking as he opened up for him.

“You being so good for me Alexander..” The general purred, leaning down to nip at his ear, breathing huskily against his hot skin, “You’re taking my fingers so well, so tight for me..” Alexander squirmed at all the praise, his cock giving an appreciative twitch. Alexander whined out, hands gripping at the other’s shoulders as his fingers slipped out. “Shh.. you’ll get your reward, my little fox.”

Washington slipped his boxers off, revealing himself to the other. Hamilton stared at it, shivering as he noted the size of him. He was large, much larger than him. By length, and thickness. He gulped, watching his boss as he coated his erection with the leftover lube. He almost didn’t hear him as he pressed against his dripping entrance, causing him to shiver.  


“Alexander?” He jumped and brought his eyes back up to meet his. “Are you ready?”

The young man nodded his head, determined to follow this through. He wanted to make his general happy, he wanted to make him proud and feel good. He bit his lip, pressing his hips back down against the other, the tip of his cock pressing dangerously against him. “Please..”

He might have bit off more than he could chew. He arched his back with a gasp, gripping back onto the edge of the desk as the tip of Washington’s member slipped into his sensitive entrance. Washington slowed in fear of breaking him, but hearing the other’s breath slow back down, he continued to press into him. Finally, his hips were pressed flush against his. Hamilton was panting, almost over the edge in that moment. His ass stretched around the other, pain mixed with hot pleasure. Tears pricked his eyes, whining as he squirmed around his cock. His back was arched off the table, legs wrapped around the other’s waist.

Washington took the moment to grip his legs, pushing him up even further so that his knees were almost to his chest. Hamilton was confused as his general was leaned over him, until the man had slipped almost entirely out of him to slam right back in. Hamilton choked, holding onto the man as he began his heavy pace. It was painful as George took control, but soon it melted away into a burning pleasure that went straight to his own groin. The only noises in the room was the creaking of the desk, slapping of skin, Washington’s low grunts, and Alexander’s breathy moans as he clung to his commanding officer.

Hamilton didn’t even know how long this went on for. His nails dug into the president’s back as he was fucked against his very desk. The realization of the situation just made his head feel even more dizzy. He couldn’t think straight, couldn’t control his mouth as he moaned into the crook of the other’s neck.

“F-Fu.. ck..!” he breathed, “S-Sir! You’re going so ha- hard, mn~!” He couldn’t believe how dirty he sounded. He could’ve been mistaken for a spoiled whore at the level of his voice. But he couldn’t stop the word vomit from his mouth. “So big.. Ah.. Please… I need you more..!”

“Alexander..” the general grunted over him. He was surprised by his words, sending jolts of pleasure to his aching cock, pulsing inside him as he thrusted his hips. “You’re so good.. Such a good boy for me..”

Hamilton cried out, nails cutting into the other man’s dark skin as he nailed his prostate. “Yes!” He called out, moaning wantonly, “Oh yes! R-Right there, please sir!”

A few more thrusts earned Washington with the sweetest sound as Hamilton clung to him tightly, nails drawing blood as he orgasmed around him. His cock twitched as he spilled himself against his own chest, ass squeezing down around the other’s pulsing member. This was enough to bring Washington to his own climax with a few more thrusts, milking out his orgasm as he filled Alexander with his spill. He collapsed against the younger man, leaving him to whimper as he could feel himself filling with the release of the other, adding to the pressure against his sensitive prostate.

Slowly and gently, Washington pulled out of Alexander, letting him drip onto his desk. Pulling back and looking at his work, he smiled through a heated blush. “You look beautiful..” This caused Hamilton to flush and cover his eyes with his arm like before.

“Sir.. you embarrass me..” He knew how he must appear. Covered in release, possessive marks, and sweat. The general let out a genuine laugh, pressing a passionate kiss to his lover’s lips. This shut him up, leaning up to kiss him back weakly. Washington pulled back and held his face in his hands, as if he was handling glass. The look he gave Hamilton made his chest warm and he calmed down, huffing as he smiled up at him.

“So you agree to my request?”

This question put Hamilton off guard, confused until he remembered that the general longed for this to be more than a one time thing. They would do this again. Hamilton could feel his heart burn with excitement as he nodded, his lopsided grin wide on his face. 

“Of course, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here! Thank you for reading this far, please let me know how you like it! I'm not good at writing at all, so I hope I did well. I had this idea and I couldn't let go of it. Next chapter will have Burr.  
> Please also support me on my tumblr here and possibly buy me a coffee!: dragonkun.tumblr.com


End file.
